


Омуты

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: "В общем, их почти семейная жизнь налаживалась, чего каких-то два-три месяца назад Гарри и не предполагал".
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 50





	Омуты

Они приходили в эту маленькую квартирку на окраине Лондона пару раз в неделю. И сначала даже и не разговаривали толком: постепенно привыкали, присматривались. Что в их ситуации было понятно, а со стороны – животы надорвать от смеха!

У Гарри была своя жизнь: работа, друзья, ранняя и редкая седина на висках и новый шрам, на этот раз на щеке. Без пяти минут Главный аврор жил, как по написанному – гладко, размеренно, спланированно. Мало кто думал, что в тихом омуте, каким и был Поттер, водятся черти. Да он и сам не подозревал.

У Драко – родители за границей, тихая жизнь, множество бумаг, поместье, отнимавшее кучу времени, и стабильно растущий счет в банке. Благопристойно, но слишком скучно. Впрочем, Малфой не жаловался, ибо скука эта – одна видимость. 

Соседи новенького маггловского дома вопросов не задавали: милый, обаятельный, улыбчивый мужчина, который так редко появлялся в своей недавно приобретенной квартире, представился международным журналистом. Командировки, задания редакции – хорошее объяснение для редких появлений. Драко предпочитал не оправдываться и не почёсывать по шерсти обывательское любопытство – аппарировал прямо в квартиру.

В кухонных шкафчиках не было почти ничего, за исключением пачки чая, кофе, пары чашек. На столе – заварочный и электрический чайники. Обычно Малфой приносил что-нибудь сладкое, а Поттер, не мудрствуя лукаво, тащил пиццу или коробочки из ближайших ресторанчиков. И никакой домашней еды – пирожков, сэндвичей, рагу в пластиковом контейнере. Драко категорически отказывался есть что-то, приготовленное миссис Уизли, а Поттер не настаивал, уже зная, что приручать мелкого хищника надо не кнутом, а пряником. В общем, их почти семейная жизнь налаживалась, чего каких-то два-три месяца назад Гарри и не предполагал.

***

Оба и думать забыли друг о друге, начав новую жизнь после войны. Первая встреча – мельком увиделись в Министерстве, где Малфой оформлял какие-то бумаги, а Поттер просто мимо проходил. Потом встречи стали случаться чаще, словно они, как галактики, медленно и неотвратимо притягивались какими-то необъяснимыми силами.

Драко находил взглядом Гарри, безошибочно узнавая его в любой толпе, словно внутри у Малфоя был компас с жирной стрелкой, направленный на аврора, как на север. Гарри то и дело краем уха ловил разговоры о Хорьке, прислушивался, сталкивался с ним в пабе, на лестницах Министерства, в клиентском зале Гринготтса, магазинах и Косой аллее. 

Первым не выдержал Поттер: зайдя на ланч в ближайшее кафе, он увидел Малфоя и взъярился с пол-оборота – Драко разговаривал с неизвестным Гарри щеголем, сдержанно смеялся и, по привычке, то и дело следил за Поттером, который бесцельно просматривал меню в свой законный обеденный перерыв. Но малфоевский взгляд был настолько ощутимым, что Гарри не видел перед собой ни строчки, да и не был уверен, что вообще держал папочку не вверх тормашками. Аврор подошел к их столику, извинился и бесцеремонно утащил Малфоя за руку в укромный уголок, где напрямую и спросил, зачем Хорек его преследовал. 

Драко – странное дело – не возмущался, не огрызался и даже не думал вырывать руку, устраивая скандал. Он только посмотрел на своё запястье, на котором теперь точно останутся синяки от поттеровских пальцев. А потом поднял голову, и вид Малфоя так Гарри поразил, что тот замер, как кролик перед удавом: Хорек часто дышал, рот приоткрылся, глаза стали почти идеально круглыми от удивления. Какие-то совсем не уместные мысли посетили аврорскую голову.

\- Блядь.

В общем-то, Драко одним словом выразил всё, что думали оба в данный момент.

\- Нас прокляли, - догадался аврор.

\- Хрен тебе, Потти, только меня. Тобой!

\- Сейчас быстренько ко мне в кабинет, вызовем спецов… - попытался решить проблему Поттер, но…

\- Ты мой партнер. 

К моменту этого заявления Гарри было уже абсолютно всё равно, что там Малфой лепечет: тот мог хоть цитировать Шекспира на китайском – Поттер следил только за движением губ, которые Хорек ещё и облизывал от волнения. И почему-то оказалось вдруг, что аврор мог чувствовать, как бьется хорёчье сердце. Наверное, потому, что поттеровская рука лежала на груди Малфоя. Это если не упоминать о том, что вторая уже вполне уверенно сжала крепкую ягодицу, притягивая Драко ближе. Да и что о ней говорить-то, о второй? На ягодице пульс у Драко не прощупывался, а вот прямо под соском, маленькой горошиной сжавшимся под тонкой тканью рубашки…

\- Поттер. Гарри! Приди в себя, - голос у Малфоя дрожал, как и руки, которые он исключительно силой воли убрал с поттеровской спины. – Вечером, хорошо? Ты можешь потерпеть с решениями до вечера? Пожалуйста, ради меня.

Потерпеть – это было совершенно неуместное слово, но сквозь туман в голове, Гарри всё же уловил панические, умоляющие нотки в голосе Драко. В очень сексуальном голосе, который медом лился в уши, а от дыхания в шею у аврора вообще предвкушающе поднимались все волоски на теле.

\- Где и когда?

\- Я… я не знаю.

\- Тогда никакого вечера: через два часа ты должен быть у входа в Министерство. Где телефонная будка, знаешь?

\- Да, - выдохнул Малфой.

От этого еле слышного согласия Гарри как-то резко расхотелось ждать два часа. Но он собрал всю силу воли и отошел на шаг назад.

Драко попятился боком, принялся приводить себя в порядок, всё ещё не отводя взгляда от Поттера. А потом с такой скоростью метнулся обратно в зал, словно на метле стартанул.

Обед для Гарри был потерян: вернуться сейчас туда, где сидел в видимой доступности Малфой, было невозможно. Да и демонстрировать всем крепкий стояк, хорошо так натянувший ткань форменных брюк, желания не возникло. Он осторожно выглянул, посмотрел на столик, за которым сидел Драко, и снова ощутил приступ злости: этот хлыщ, что приперся с Малфоем в кафе, всё ещё никуда не делся, улыбался и что-то такое спрашивал, слишком уж близко наклоняясь к Хорьку. 

«Убил бы!»

Поттер аж зубами заскрипел, резко выдохнул и аппарировал: нужно было подумать, а то рядом с Малфоем это совсем не получалось. Странный какой-то был приворот…

Через два часа с противоядием от любовных зелий и Веритасерумом в кармане, с палочкой наизготовку – мало ли что ещё Малфой выкинет? Хорёк любитель интриг и ловушек! – Поттер вышел из той самой телефонной кабинки. Драко уже был на месте. Опять схватив его за руку, Гарри без объяснений аппарировал на одну из авроратских явочных квартир: если и выяснять, какие ещё хитромудрые планы у Малфоя в голове, то лучше на своей территории.

Гарри был твердо намерен допросить Хорька с пристрастием – не будет по-хорошему говорить, как миленький сделает это после сыворотки правды. Возникла даже мысль разоружить и привязать змееныша к стулу, чтобы не сбежал. Но планы странным образом деформировались в поттеровском сознании: нет, веревки там остались, но уже без стула - лучше бы к кровати. И слово «оружие» вызывало определенно фаллические ассоциации – копье, например, с последующим протыканием или даже насаживанием на него. А развязывать язык показалось удобнее всего своим языком, а не зельем. Зачем им вообще какие-то зелья? Вот смазка – дело другое.

Муштра в школе авроров и немалый опыт не прошли даром: пока Гарри раздумывал над вывертами своего подсознания и необходимыми, но отсутствующими подручными средствами, тело действовало само - притянуть ближе, заткнуть рот что-то начавшему щебетать Хорьку своим ртом, вручную провести поверхностный обыск на предмет каких-нибудь замаскированных портключей, например. И непременно визуально убедиться, что под одеждой у Малфоя тоже ничего не спрятано, для чего названную одежду сорвать к боггартовой матери.

Малфой определенно был не дурак: никакого скрытого оружия на себе не носил, портключей не утаивал, зато был белый, холеный, чуточку растрепанный, подрагивающий и даже постанывал тихонько в особо интересные моменты.

Что ещё? Ах, да! Зафиксировать задержанного, чтобы не пытался удрать и вообще не двигался во избежание нападения на представителя власти. Драко покорно опирался на спинку старого дивана и охотно позволял развести себе ноги пошире.

Дальнейшее Гарри запомнилось плохо: гибкий, вертлявый Хорек был везде, и одежду с аврора срывал с ничуть не меньшим энтузиазмом, легко освоив азы досмотра. Они трахались так, что сломали диван, чуть не сломали Гарри руку, на которую он принял вес двух падающих тел, и вообще представляли сплошной клубок дикой похоти. От себя аврор такого не ожидал. От Малфоя тоже. Зато поттеровский омут под завязку заполнился чертями совершенно определенного вида и окраски — блондинистые они оказались, сволочи.

Лежа на отремонтированном диване, укрываясь форменным аврорским плащом, они молчали, прислушиваясь каждый к себе и друг к другу. Безумие временно отошло на задний план, дав место рассудку и сытости.

\- Что это было? – Гарри лениво водил пальцами по плечу Драко до локтя и обратно. И удивлялся, что не испытывал ни малейших угрызений совести.

\- Мерлин его знает, - вяло ответил Малфой, вздохнул и поежился, плотнее прижимаясь спиной к поттеровской груди. – Может, запечатление? Как у животных?

\- Каких животных?

\- Я же тебе сказал: ты мой партнер, а я – твоя почти-вейла. Наслаждайся, Потти.

С этими словами Малфой дотянулся до своего пиджака, вытащил палочку и призвал какой-то сверток. Там была крошечная пробирка с кровью, инструкция, как провести проверку на наличие в ней вейловской примеси, и пергамент с ветками разных генеалогических древ, тесно переплетавшихся между собой, чтобы в конце концов выдать затейливый картуш с именем самого Драко.

\- И что со всем этим делать?

\- Изучи на досуге. Заодно придумай, где нам встречаться – пару раз в месяц будет вполне достаточно для обоих. И не переживай: будешь жить со своей Уизлеттой, если хочешь. Я не претендую на эксклюзив и не ревную, слава Мерлину, не полноценная вейла и не женщина. Мне от этого, - Драко вздохнул, - одни побочные эффекты и неприятности достались. Потому вполне хватит иллюзии гостевого брака.

\- Увижу с мужиком – заживо прикопаю, - рыкнул Поттер и прижал к себе Драко посильнее, мельком подумав, что мысль ревновать к женщинам даже не возникла, а обдумать её стоило бы.

\- С ума сошел, что ли? Я занятой человек: у меня семья, теперь ещё партнер, работа – когда, по-твоему, я должен любовников-то заводить? Поттер, не тупи!

Разворчавшийся Хорек повернул голову и чмокнул аврора в подбородок.

Так вот и появились новая квартира в пригороде, журналист-международник Гарри Эванс и крепкая кровать с дорогущим матрасом – единственное, на чем настоял Драко. На всё остальное ему было наплевать.

***

Гарри следил за кофе и прислушивался к звукам из ванной: вода затихла, значит, Драко скоро выйдет.

В принципе, поэтому они и не разговаривали – достаточно было прислушаться, приглядеться, и оба понимали друг друга без слов. Да и о чем теперь? Примерно через месяц или два Гарри вник в ситуацию: прочел всякие дюже полезные книжки, оперативно подсунутые Гермионой, потряс самого Драко на предмет лишней информации (а Малфои – дело такое, у них всегда есть, что сказать, лишнего и не очень) и уложил в голове новую картину мира. Сначала даже ругался на покойного Снейпа: тот, дабы спасти слабенького новорожденного сына своего друга, варил зелья с вейловской кровью – совсем немного, только для иммунитета, как выразился Драко. А Люциус Малфой как-то не удосужился сказать, что у Малфоев и Розье в роду вейлы были. И получилось то, что получилось: Драко половину детства, начиная с магазина мадам Малкин, качало на эмоциональных качелях, пока, наконец, он не повзрослел достаточно, чтобы гормоны с гормонами договорились и тяжелой артиллерией приманили-таки слишком недогадливого партнёра. 

Не сказать, что через три месяца Поттер был против этой весьма пикантной ловушки. Поэтому он перестал ругать Снейпа, а принялся командовать, отчего искрило между ними с Драко до коротких замыканий! Но своё Гарри взял: дурь по поводу гостевых браков и отсутствия обязательств он из Хорька выбил. Не в прямом смысле, но некие физические нагрузки всё равно имели место быть. И хотя Малфой ещё капризничал для порядка, но уже без огонька и задора. Только вот продавать квартиру было немного жаль – столько воспоминаний, столько… всего. Да и звукоизоляция выше всяких похвал: соседи не слышали ни разговоров, ни стонов. А покричать Драко был горазд что сверху, что снизу – в мэноре даже эхо по коридорам гуляло.

Мысль о малфоевских стонах вызвала своих товарок: они выстроились в очередь, подкидывая картинки воспоминаний одну горячее другой. Поэтому когда Хорек появился из ванной и подошел к Поттеру, чтобы налить себе воды, то увидел, что кофе занимает внимание его без пяти минут официального жениха уже не так полно. И если учесть, что оба ходили по квартире голыми, то понять направление мыслей оказалось нетрудно.

Видимо, в этот раз Драко особенно сильно соскучился и не успел устать: по кривой понимающей ухмылке Поттер догадался, что на того напало игривое настроение. Настроение самого Гарри от этого только повысилось: активный Малфой становился горазд на выдумки, ибо с фантазией у него всё было превосходно. По тому, как набирающий силу чужой стояк потирался о его ягодицы, а зубы прикусывали загривок, Гарри дал бы даже «Выше ожидаемого».

Напоследок чуть сжав его мошонку и снова укусив за плечо, Драко развернулся и пошел в комнату. Гарри хмыкнул, выключил плиту, переставил недоваренный кофе на соседнюю конфорку и пошел следом. Баламутить тихий омут.


End file.
